A silenced bearing of the pre-cited type is known from DE 41 34 604 A1. This bearing has a race ring configured as a hollow ring which consists of an outer ring element and an inner ring element with an oil-filled gap arranged between the two ring elements. In this way, the hollow ring is interrupted by a film of fluid so that the raceway noises caused on the raceway by the rolling elements are damped by the fluid film.
It is true that a damping of noise is accomplished in such a bearing but the reason for the noise, i.e. the occurrence of vibrations in the bearing due to self-movements of the mounted element is not eliminated.